Fluffy
by ParadoxZee
Summary: *Picture is not mine* Dragon Slayers, a couple of council members, and Lucy Heartfilia. A litter of cats and magic. Just when she thought there was nothing wrong with bringing in the abandoned bundle of kittens there were two very naked men in her bathtub. *Inspired from "Take it or Leave it" written by Korinara.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Picture is not mine. But I do find Gajeel awfully attractive in it.  
My BETA reader also did not read this. So every fault is on me.

**Title: **Fluffy

**Characters: **Lucy H., Natsu D., Gajeel R., Laxus D., Sting E., Rogue C., Dornabolt, and Siegrain/Mystogon/Jellal

**Pairings: **?¿

**Summary: **Dragon Slayers, a couple of council members, and Lucy Heartfilia. A litter of cats and magic. Just when she thought there was nothing wrong with bringing in the abandoned bundle of kitties, there were two very naked men in her bathtub.

**Edited: **12/15/13

The story is well inspired from "Take it or Leave it" written by Korinara, I advise you read that too if you're interested in any Naruto Fanfics(:  
*The story will not be completely copied unless noted otherwise*

* * *

_"You know, it's very uncomfortable when someone like you is staring at a naked man as myself." -Doranbolt_

* * *

It was well after midnight when Lucy Heartfilia returned home from one grueling job with Erza. With the absence of the other teammates, it was rather tiring when you were one to partner with an inexhaustible Scarlet. But it could not be helped, rent money was needed. Plus Natsu had gone off to do some _Dragon Slayer _training with Gajeel while Gray had been compromised into a mission with _Juvia. _Though she couldn't complain, the large division of jewels amongst only two people was an extra.

But when she returned that night, shoulders slumped, bag being dragged against the stone pavement, and legs failing. She did not want to deal with the small upturn of events that have landed in front of her door steps. As always, the world didn't work the way she wanted it to.

Squinting in a futile attempt to get a clearer look, Lucy was a couple yards away from her late night surprise. She had stopped at the sounds of quiet scratching and small meows to find it coming from her apartment door. And in instinct, alert of any threats, despite her fatigue, she had whipped out Fleuve d'etoiles.

_Meow. _

_Huh—_

Before any more harm was done, most likely to herself, Lucy wrapped the whip back into her belt loop. The threat was not exactly a _threat. _

"You have got to be kidding," Lucy groaned in an agonizing sort of way while picking her luggage back up. At first, with the absence of any street lights, it looked like garbage. Or left furniture from a neighbor that was too lazy to throw it away. But it wasn't. And oh how she wished it was.

As she approached the box, slowly and cautiously, a chorus of meows played. _This must have been some sort of joke._

Dropping her bags once again, Lucy sat on her knees to better examine the products. _Or creatures. _

"_Cats?" _The blonde watched as the tiny felines quickly piled onto the side she was nearest. Crawling over each other and hissing, they tried to reach for her.

She blinked once, twice, then got back to her feet. Another mewl of purrs escaped the box. _This was not happening. _Grabbing her bags, Lucy unlocked the apartment door, careful to step over the container of free pets, and into her small domain. Unfortunately, when she turned back to see if the box was still there, it was still there.

"Why me," Lucy groaned again while throwing her luggage to the side.

Towering over the box, she peeked her head outside of the door. It was dark and no one was around to claim or even take this responsibility off of her hands. If she didn't know herself any better, there was no way she would or could leave the animals uncared for. Especially since it was _on her _doorsteps.

"Happy sent you guys, didn't he?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips, waiting, as if they were to reply.

_Meow. _

"Oh don't _meow _me!" She snarled as she grabbed the box by the side, tugging it into her apartment. "You guys won't talk will you?"

Slamming the door behind her, aggressively, Lucy glared at the kittens. She waited for an "Aye!" or maybe one of them to spread their wings and possibly, luckily, fly the hell out of there.

_Meow, _but they did not.

"What did I do wrong," the blonde muttered, settling onto her shins to get a better look of the litter. "If it's because I abuse Happy, Mavis i'm so sorry. He's not even considered a cat! He's a flying... a flying fur ball!"

There was a hush as she stared at the box. The bundle of kittens only stared up at her, mocking her silence with large eyes while wriggling their noses. Honestly, they were adorable, but in her defense, she did not have the energy nor time to take care of them. Who, in their right mind, would even give them up?

_Meow. _She winced, then kicked herself mentally. These were the times that she cursed her conscious _and _generosity. It's not like they were already inside her apartment.

"I give up," she confessed while picking up one of the kittens. "Do you even have a tag? Why the— You're pink."

The pink-furred kitten purred. It's coat was fluffy—and free of collars—hiding her fingers and sticking out at all angles as she held it to her face. Steely, onyx eyes gleamed at her. Then a tiny tongue slipped out to lick her nose. _  
_

She fought it, the _aww _that reverberated through her throat as the cat meowed once more towards her. This was no time to fondle over such cute beings. Priorities were needed to be set straight, unpack, shower, sleep. Maybe even squeeze in between how to deal with these critters for the time being.

Lucy needs first.

The sound of nails against cardboard caught her attention. Placing the abnormal colored cat back into the box, she watched as another tried to escape, dangling over the edge.

It hissed and flailed its paws once Lucy had obtained hold on it._ No tag._ The white-furred feline growled, _was it glaring? _

_Wait— Is that a tag__—_

"Are you wearing an _earring?!_" The cat meowed in what seemed like an answer. It's left paw swiped at the long swinging jewelry, back and forth, it weighed his head down, craning it's poor neck. Measuring the heaviness against her palm, the prominent metal that adorned his left ear was cold and awfully heavy for the thing to be sporting.

"Just what kind of owner had you," she asked while carefully removing the jewelry.

_Meow, _it yawned or _yelled, _showing off it's sharp canines as it tried to scratch her hand that was holding the earring.

"Ow— you little. You want this back?" she hissed as the cat continued to assault her. In panic, Lucy quickly grabbed the white kitten by the scruff, chucking him back into box with the others. An ensemble of displeasured purrs chorused from them. "Give me a break, will you? He tried to bite me!"

With a sigh of defeat, Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes in strain. "Mavis, I'm talking to a bunch of cats."

_Meow, _"Do you even understand a word i'm saying," she asked, further observing the jewelry of any names or addresses. Which, unfortunately, bared any.

"This is so annoying, no one has any identification," dragging her knees towards the box, she inspected them, pulling them out one by one. She scooped them, turning the kittens upside down, left and right, searching for anything. And if failed, she tossed them out on the rug, pleading that they wouldn't run about her _now _cat infested apartment. With surprise, they sat and watched her pat down their feline friends.

In the process of doing so, she concurred and counted, _seven _cats. Scrutinizing, all have been males. Concluding, they had had a disoriented owner who loved to dye and pierce kitties, the group of male cats varying in colors. The only ones that had seemed normal were the white and blacks ones. And then the _others. _A _dark purple?_ A _blue? _And freaking _pink?_ A deep, _pretty, _gold. And lastbut not least, her "favorite" the grey one.

"Well what's wrong with the color grey, Lucy?"She held the grey kitten in the air, arms both outstretched, prepared to drop it if it attacked her. "Nothing! Except for the fact it has a million bolts screwed into it's tiny body!"

The poor grey kitty was practically heavy due to all it's body jewelry.

"This calls for an abundance amount of punishment on your previous owner," the blond's eyebrow twitched as she returned the wild bunch back into the box. Mission failed, she did not find anything that traced back to their original holder. Weirdly enough, after seeing the subliminal abuse on the cats, she no longer felt the need to return them. "We'll give you guys away. Maybe Gray would want a cat. Yea..."

After poking their noses for confirmation and in soft affection, she decided to drag them into a bathroom—with a grimace—in fear of whatever dirt they have went through before being placed in front of her door. The last thing she needed was some animal filth disease, if that even existed.

o0o0o0o0o

"Right," she clapped, catching the litter's attention. "Which ones should go first?"

_Meow, _the black one purred, climbing atop the kitten tower as if it were superior.

"That's really weird," the blonde picked up the green-eyed fur ball. "Cats usually aren't excited for baths."

She shrugged it off while picking up another random cat. Which happened to be the blue one. "Don't worry, we can try to wash off the dye since you scarily remind me of my best friend's cat Happy."

The blue cat looked at her as if it were confused. Tilting its head to the side, it licked its lips, and purred into her hand.

"Gah! You are so freaking adorable," Lucy patted the cat before reaching over to run the faucet.

No meows of disapproval were heard as she turned on the bath water. Instead, the two felines watched eagerly on the edge, waiting for the tub to fill up.

"I guess people are stereotypical against cats, huh?"

The two cats looked her before jumping in. A small giggle escaped her lips as she reached out to pet a small ear. As her fingers brushed against wet fur she felt a surge. A pulsating essence that almost beat to the same rhythm of her chest.

A disperse of magic, _not her own, _glittered next to her. The cold, unfamiliar void of it grazed her skin and gave her goosebumps as a bright, blue, light shimmered. Then another one, green. Air caught between her throat at the intruding energy, making her pause at the feel of humane. _Human skin._

Lucy blinked several times in shock as she watched the silhouette of magic transform into a larger shape. The outlines of it akin to a humans body.

Then her fingers stopped caressing the ear that used to belong to cat.

Unmistakable, the craziest thing had just happened to her.

The sound of someone groaning, _not her own, _echoed through the small bathroom. A head, _a head, _had hit the faucet while another slipped, splashing water over the tub edge and onto the floor. Foreign hands held the sides of the tub, alien breath panting while it's body sat down on their shins. The other kept still, ear mere inches away from her fingers.

And it never sank in as she turned off the rushing faucet and finally stepped back to quickly taken in the scene. Evidently, there were two naked men squished in her small tub.

"Ma'am—"

"Shut up!" She demanded, closing her eyes to what she thought was her own imagination. Because two naked men weren't originally suppose to be cats. Cats don't turn into humans. Cats don't turn into humans. _Cats don't turn into humans. _Repeatedly, she tried to persuade herself. Once she opens her eyes, they will just be cats again. Better yet, they won't even be there. She's tired, absolutely exhausted. Her mind was just playing tricks on.

But it was all the worse, because one of them kept speaking.

"I know this is very awkward ma'am, but—"

"Please no, please," she forced her eyes open again.

And to her great disapproval, the two very _naked _men were standing from the bathtub. Her vision questioned her morality as they inched further down. Then it went black.

o0o0o0o0o

_Thud! _The sound of her body dropping matched well as she hit the floor gracefully.

"Well, that was to be predicted," Doranbolt_—_black cat with green eyes_—_mumbled as he wet his hair again before stepping out of the tub. The bathtub was awfully small as he made his way out, trying his best not to touch Siegrain's own skin. But from his spillage during his entrance, his foot had slipped. He didn't try to fight it as he felt himself falling back.

Then the very grotesque feeling of someone else's wet skin on your own was lingering on his back. Swishing water splashed onto his buttocks as his shoulders were being supported by slippery hands. _This was just not his day. _

"Please, please, get back up," Siegrain pleaded through clenched teeth as he continued to hold Doranbolt from falling. With all his will power, he tried his best not to let the other man's skin come in contact with his dignity. "Doran_—_Oh my, _this is so unprofessional. _My peni_—"_

"Shut up," Doranbolt hissed as he hoisted himself up, shaking the awkwardness off.

Trying his best to avoid eye contact, he sauntered to the unconscious girl next to the door way. This was just his luck. He sighed as he raked a hand through his wet hair. Being uncomfortably squished in a tiny tub with _another _naked man was something he could have lived without doing. And having his bare genitals in such close contact to his nude back, kill him now.

With a breathy sigh that passed through his nose, Doranbolt bent over to pick up the limp girl. Being naked going unnoticed.

"Whoa—hey. Cover yourself before you touch her. The sight isn't that pretty." Siegrain quickly grabbed a nearby towel. He barely managed to throw it with it closed eyes, scared that his own vision might question his sexuality.

In response to his new found stupidity, Doranbolt blushed furiously in embarrassment while tying the soft material round his hips. Quickly, he wasted no time to pick the blond girl up and escape from further humiliation.

The size of the apartment was small. Two tables, four dining chairs, one lounger, a large bookshelf that took in the majority of the room, a dresser, a mirror, and a pink bed that lay underneath an open window. Doranbolt shivered from the cold aftermath of a warm shower. He gave a small _tsk, _then a sigh as he threw the girl onto the bed. Her body bounced in response. He shivered again.

_Should he tuck her in? _Hands twitched. _Do girls like being tucked in? _Of course, she's out cold.

"Should I wet the others?" Siegrain peeked his head out of the bathroom. Snapping him from such a ridiculous question. He looked over his shoulder, the blue haired man was carrying the container of other cat-human species.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged his shoulders. Leaving the unconscious figure onto the bed as they both made their way back into the small bathroom.

"Do you know who are the lucky ones that also got shot?"

"Nope." Siegrain grinned mischievously.

o0o0o0o0o

With a large dump of _all _cats into the bath, a great amount of magic exuded from the waters. Silhouettes of cats in various colors outlined to the anatomy of men.

"GET OFF ME!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"WHAT THE FU- DID SOMEONE JUST TOUCH ME?"

"YOUR ASS, IT'S ON MY FACE—"

"Maybe we should have done it one at a time," Doranbolt's eyebrow twitched at the sight of tangled bodies. Limbs were criss crossed with foreign ones, faces were on places they shouldn't be, and _a lot _of water was splashing every where. The worst part of it all was the fact that the naked bodies all belonged to men. Large, defined, men that were being squished into some disturbing dog pile.

"Not my fault. You said, _how big can they be?" _Siegrain coughed in attempt to "clear" his throat. He watched with a weird glint of what was like amusement while the naked men continued to brawl in the tiny tub. "This is like, really bad, gay, porn."

"HEY, YOU'RE— I KNOW YOU!" A blonde man gracefully pushed everyone out of the tub—being the one at the bottom of the pile. Everyone groaned except, "Natsu."

"AND YOU'RE— naked?" The pink-haired man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Both of them now trying to elongate the distance between them.

"What?—D-Don't look at me like that!" Sting's two hands covered his boldness as he quickly jumped out of the tub, joining the other men who looked just as confused as Natsu. He blinked at the group, stepping away from their _also _bare skin "Why the fuck are we all naked?!"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache," Another blonde mumbled as he calmly wrapped a towel around his hips. In Doranbolt's observation, the older blond must have been the largest in muscle building out of the whole group. To where an emoish looking boy had been the slenderest. And the one with a long, black, mane, had many alien piercings, on places were frankly, they really shouldn't be in.

"Who the hell are you?" The Holy Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow, effortlessly looking for a towel. "Rogue, give me a towel!"

"That's Laxus," Natsu rose from the bathtub, not bothering to cover his dangling bits.

"Grab a fucking towel, will ya flame brain?" Gajeel muttered incoherently as he threw what seemed like a towel towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. The iron covered man shivered noticeably as he made his way out of the man compacted bathroom.

"...Gajeel" The emo haired boy spoke as he passed.

"Rogue..." Gajeel muttered, departing into the one roomed apartment.

"Great, since we all introduced ourselves to each—"

"Who are you? You look familiar."

"I'm Doranbolt and this here is—"

"What about him?"

"Natsu, let him talk." Laxus shook his head and sauntered out of the bathroom door.

"Siegrain."

"Right..."

"Can anyone please explain why Lucy is out cold on her bed," Laxus yelled. "And why were we all naked in her bathroom? In her bathtub? _Together?" _

o0o0o0o0o

"Jutsu Shiki," Laxus rose an eyebrow at the familiar name of magic. "Freed can do something like that. Maybe he could help us out."

"It's useless and completely unethical," Doranbolt sighed. "This is punishment."

"But why the fuck are we here," Gajeel gestured to all Fairy Tail members. "We didn't do anything."

"Please don't tell me we're being arrested," Rogue held desperately onto the towel around him. "Because this is a very cruel and unusual sort of punishment."

"I agree with him. This is so _weird. _We're all NUDE in poor Lucy's apartment." Natsu peeked from the bathroom door that was slitted open. His head only being seen as everyone else surrounded Lucy's still body.

"No. No one is going to be arrested," Dornabolt sighed through his nose. An underlying strain hid in his brow as he stared at everyone else.

"Why are _you _here?" Laxus faltered from poking the naked man's shoulder and just let his fingers occupy the cloth around his hips.

"Yea, why are _you _here?" The pink-haired man almost stepped out of the bathroom but refused to. "Weren't you the one trying to say something shady about us back to the _council?"_

"If that's how you want to remember it," despite his words, the council member seemed conflicted with Natsu's question.

"It is a bit more of my concern to why _you _guys are here," Siegrain pointed once more at all Dragon Slayers. "This _punishment _was pointed towards Doranbolt and I."

"Bull_shit. _We're all probably here for some catastrophic activity that Natsu had done. They probably got tired of it and decided that at all Dragon Slayers should be dead," Sting plopped himself onto a chair, careful not to loosen his towel. "Those two _political _people are here to execute us."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Natsu opened the bathroom door to finally reveal his towel clothed self.

"He's just comically speaking, Natsu," Rogue reassured him with thinned lips.

"That wasn't even funny," Gajeel pursued.

"That is not the issue. What we have to worry about is if we're allowed out of the house," Doranbolt walked towards the apartment door. "If we're lucky enough, maybe Lahar had elongated our boundaries."

"What does Lawho have to do with this?" Gajeel gripped onto his falling towel.

"_Lahar," _Siegrain corrected. "Had used his Jutsu Shiki on us."

"In other terms, we're trapped and we have to follow his rules." Laxus opened the door of Lucy's small apartment. With an outstretched hand, fingers made it's way to touch the outside. But just how Doranbolt had feared, the invisible force of Lahar's advance magic, stopped Laxus' digits from further escaping the apartment.

"How unfortunate," Laxus exhaled retreating his hand. After closing the door, he walked over to the small bed. "So, what now?"

"We face the consequences until this goes away..." Doranbolt murmured with a heavy sigh.

"This, _Lahar, _has me pondering though," Rogue joined the others as they towered over Lucy's unconscious body. "Why did he drop us off at Lucy's place?"

"Why her? Why us? It's just the natural order of things." Siegrain added.

"Shut up with that shit. So annoying." Sting said under his breath as his hand pulled at a blonde strand from the girl.

"Stop touching _her, _Sting." Natsu fidgeted and then slapped Sting's hand from further stroking her hair.

"It annoys me. She's looks undisturbed by this situation," Sting furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her. Feminine features were soft as her chest rose to a steady series of rise and falls. Stray blonde locks splayed onto her face, tickling the curves of her cheeks as she breathed. Her delicate physique rested on the mattress. "And she took my earring."

"No one cares about your stupid earring," Natsu retorted. "Stop touching her!"

"Why is she even sleeping?" Sting returned his hand and crossed his arms. His face peered close to hers before Natsu pulled him away.

"She did faint from seeing us naked," Siegrain muttered and came to look over her. "We're going to have to wait until she wakes up for all the explaining to began."

"Until then. Everyone keep dipping their hair in water," Doranbolt opened the bathroom door and stuck his head underneath the faucet.

Everyone looked at him questioningly, but followed.

o0o0o0o0o

The sound of running water in the bathroom woke her.

As she rolled over onto her left, shutting her eyes tightly, she slowly became aware of the fact that something seemed different. Doing her utmost best to avoid it, she stretched. Laying on her back now and extending her legs as well as her arms into a much needed poise that woke her limbs. All while closing her eyes and laying back down. That must have been the best sleep she has had in days, even if it was disturbed by a weird dream filled with cats turning into naked men_—_

_Did someone snicker?_

A sense of unease scuttled over her. Then the water stopped running.

Slowly and stiffly, Lucy turned her head and opened her eyes.

Maybe she was still sleeping...

Before her stood a group of _almost _naked men. Towels wrapped around their hips so dangerously low to reveal sculpted and toned muscles. Rippling and flexing as they came closer. Some were even familiar, _Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus?! _

"I hope you like what you're seeing."

* * *

**A/N: **I fall out and in of my fan fictions very easily. Don't be surprised if you can no longer find this fanfic. It all depends if I like it or not. Also, i'm practicing my dialogue with this. And as you can see, it's not that skilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fluffy

**Pairings: **?

**Summary: **Dragon Slayers, a couple of council members, and Lucy Heartfilia. A litter of cats and magic. Just when she thought there was nothing wrong with bringing in the abandoned bundle of kitties, there were two very naked men in her bathtub.

**Before Reading this Chapter: **I edited the first chapter because I was not satisfied when I reread it. So I advise you skim that one. And I wanted to go over the color of the kitties! If you haven't guessed it.

**Pink:** Natsu Dragneel  
**White:** Sting Eucliffe  
**Purple:** Rogue Cheney  
**Blue:** Siegrain/Jellal Fernandez  
**Black:** Doranbolt  
**Grey:** Gajeel Redfox  
**Gold: **Laxus Dreyar

The story is well inspired from "Take it or Leave it" written by Korinara, I advise you read that too if you're interested in any Naruto Fanfics(:  
*The story will not be completely copied unless noted otherwise*

* * *

_"Most women would find themselves lucky, but I—Lucy, find myself in a living hell." —Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

"I hope you like what you're seeing," Gajeel Redfox muttered from behind the group of nearly naked men.

Unfortunately, his voice was unmistakable and _there. _

Looking down at herself for assurance, Lucy placed both of her hands on her body. Anywhere and _everywhere, _for some type of trigger that would wake her up from this lucid dream. But the memories of several minutes or maybe hours ago came flooding back in, like a huge migraine from a hang over.

Pressing her palms against closed eyelids, Lucy jerked back into the corner of her bed. Cold realization soon settling in. Cats and naked men were not of tale in her apartment. Though there still could be existence of hope.

"Once I open my eyes, you guys are gone, okay?" she said, trying to sound as nice as possible. Maybe if she shooed them away? But wouldn't they have already left if they had a choice?

"Do you want us to hide, Lucy?" Was that_— oh no, it couldn't be. _Is Laxus Dreyar, naked, in her apartment too?! The mockery in his tone was indubitable. "There's seven of us in here and not a lot of hiding places."

_Shit, _he was there. Without a doubt, the teasing belonged to him.

Hesitantly, Lucy slowly removed her hands from her face. Then with a groan of protest, she opened her eyes back to the sight of several guys watching her. Towel clad men towered her petite bed, staring at her as if she were about to entertain them. This was absolutely the worst day ever.

"You're not going to faint again are you," the closest naked man asked. Reaching out to her, in a manner of petting. Without a doubt, Sting Eucliffe was also present in keeping her company. And beside him was an annoyed Natsu. Who tried his best to stop Sting from further harassing her. _Mavis, _Natsu was also here also... Which meant_—_

_Fucking hell, _were they all the cats she had fondled with?

"Whoa_—_she looks like she's seen a ghost," the younger blonde man mused. His slack eyes gleaming with such awe and curiosity, as if he has never seen a girl. The cold hand of his ghosted over her cheek, Natsu's hold preventing him from applying further.

"D-Don't tell me that all of you were the cats!" Lucy sprung, jumping into the centre of her bed. With flailing arms she tried to distinguish the story. Shaping the box and using her fingers at the kittens themselves. "The_—_The cats! They were_—_They were here! In the box and_—"_

With all eyes still on her, she felt the heat grazing her cheeks in embarrassment. Surely all this was a _joke. _A stupid _prank _one of them had set up. And she was a victim of it.

"But you!" She quickly got on her feet, standing on the bed to tower the half-naked men. With her index finger, she pointed at the last two individuals she had seen before falling sleep. "If this is some sick joke. Then why go so far to turn into a cat and wait till I bathe you turn into na_—naked _men!"

Doranbolt blinked while Siegrain began birthing into a fit of chuckled laughter. "A joke?! You_—" _his words heightened at the loss of breath as he continued to hold his stomach. "You think this is some joke? We were lucky enough to find water quickly."

"W-What?" the tone of voice in trying to sound confident now diminishing. "L-Lucky?"

"You think we wanted to turn into cats," Siegrain asked, wiping a tear from his previous laughs. "We're undergoing punishment."

"Punishment?" Lucy turned to look at Natsu and Gajeel. "_Punishment?_"

"Hey, we were just training. I really don't remember what happened," Gajeel raised both his hands in surrender as Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

Sinking back down onto her knees, Lucy gave an annoyed whimpered. "Can someone _explain?" _

"No one is going to tell you shit until I get my_—_" then the atmosphere completely changed. The same suffocating air went up a huge pin and the unseeing void whispered. A small white cat now meowed on the bed beside her, nuzzling his nose aggressively at legs. And was quite obvious it wasn't for affection as he _softly _nibbled at her skin. Sting was the one with the heavy earring.

In fear of canines piercing into her flesh, Lucy quickly grabbed it by the scruff. She held it away from her face a safe distance as it dangled helplessly.

"Wait, wait, wait," she stared at the threatening cat that used to be Sting. "Why did he turn back?"_  
_

"Well_—"  
_

"No! That's not what I want to know right now. What I _need _to know is why you guys were cats! AND, why am I the unlucky one who gets to be visited be you guys so late at night!" She demanded with one hand on her hip while still cautiously holding the cat. She still couldn't come to believe the fact that she had taken in skin changing animals.

"You," she pointed one more time at Siegran. "You sounded like you knew what you were talking about."

The blue-haired man cocked an eyebrow but did not falter to her request.

"Well if you must know," he started. "Doranbolt and I have... _displeased _some certain people in the council."

The guy standing next to him, green eyes glistening, nodded.

"The _punishment _was directed towards us two. But..." He looked over his shoulders to stare at the foreign group. Laxus snarled at his eye contact. "We have no idea why they have been affected."

"There no hints_—_no side affects, no ideas to why they would?" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "No—Don't—Never mind. Why at my apartment? This place is way too small for you guys."

"I was thinking the same thing," Rogue Cheney muttered. _Crap, _had she not noticed him their either?

Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue? Rivalries in _her _apartment. Yup, officially the worst day of her life. Who knows if she'll live to tell this story. Better yet have the apartment in one piece once all this was figured out.

"_That," _Doranbolt added. "We don't know, but what we _do _know, is that Lahar has us imprisoned in your _little..._ domain."

"Wait, IMPRISONED?!" Lucy's hand tightened on the grip of Sting's scruff, receiving a pained hiss. "Mavis, someone take this thing away from me."

The Twin Dragon Slayer took hold of its partner. He walked towards the bathroom.

"Rogue_—_don't wash him! The last thing I need is someone threatening for a stupid earring while we're trying to get this situation straightened out."

"But_—"_

"Stay. Here."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer complied, feet now glued to the floor.

With that, Lucy eyed the other men who stared at her with unease. "What was this on _imprisonment?" _

o0o0o0o0o

"I don't get it," Lucy blinked as she stared at the open door of her apartment. She was looking at nothing but the dim of early morning. "I don't see anything."

"Lahar has an _advanced _Jutsu Shiki. We can't pass, but _you _can." Siegrain lifted his leg as he stood behind her.

"Wait so you're saying_—" _She was cut off as someone pushed her. A small yelp escaped her lips while landing hands first onto her door steps. They were right, she was able to escape.

"Hey!" Natsu's voice yelled from the insides of her apartment. "Don't push her you jerk!"

"I was only showing her."

"I absolutely, despise men," Lucy muttered while dusting her self off. She watched from the outside as Natsu tried to run towards, for confirmation on her wellness. His face contorted and his body flat as he ran into an invisible barrier. With an extended finger, she poked him in the absence of effort. Clearly, she was able to enter and exit with ease.

"Lucy are you_—_" The same feeling of someone transforming happened again. The blonde girl tried to act casual as the small pink cat licked her toes. _  
_

Hoisting the cat into her hands she glared.

"If only you guys weren't so cute, this would have been a lot easier."

"So I take it you're going to help us?" Doranbolt asked.

"I have no choice, do I? All of you are stuck in here apparently," Lucy bit her lips to swallow in heart clenching pain as the pink cat yawned. Curse the maker of such adorable beings.

"Nope," Siegrain was about to continue, but he was now a pile of towels and a fluffy blue haired cat. He meowed.

"So water keeps you guys humane?"

Doranbolt nodded. "We have to keep our hair wet."

"Ah, I see..."

"Well then, Lucy. Thank you for letting us into your cozy apartment," then he turned back into the black cat.

"I did let you guys in, didn't I?" She nibbled on her lips more while directing the three_—four, _including Sting_—_cats into the tub.

o0o0o0o0o

"Give me my earring," Sting barked at her as he pinched his left ear which sported the lost jewelry. "I feel so empty without it."

"Maybe if you didn't wear such a heavy thing, you wouldn't be at a loss," Lucy retorted, earring clutched in her hand. "I'll give it back once I set some ground rules!"

"Ignorant!" Sting yelled as he plopped himself down next to Rogue.

She almost smiled at this while she sat on her little bed. Half-naked men sitting on the floor to listen to what she had to say. Almost felt like queen, queen of cats or men. Maybe both. She shivered at the thought.

"Okay, since you guys are going to be staying here for who knows how long. You're going to have to follow my rules," Lucy eyed the audience who didn't seem to protest to her requests.

"Right," she continued again. "No touching my stuff. No looking through my stuff. No _asking _to touch my stuff. No sniffing my stuff_—"_

"That just all falls in: No touching my stuff," Laxus spoke as he raised his hand lazily. He was leaning back, weight resting against his palm as one knee was propped up. Lucy was about to say something until a drop of water caught her attention. It was very slow as it made its way down to the sides of his defined jawline. _Slowly,_ it careened onto his collarbone, trailing onto his right pectoral_—_

"Shut it and listen," Lucy tore her gaze away from the bulky man. Trying her best not to stutter as she began. "If you are a cat, you are not allowed to roam at night _in _the apartment. You are prohibited from turning back to human _during _night. When I am awake and observing is the only time you are allowed to shift back into your natural state. _And _please. Keep. A. Towel. With you at all times."

Feeling satisfied with her lecture, Lucy stared at all the men, giving each a look of _do you hear me? _With all her willpower, she stared last at Laxus. The damned water drop no where in sight.

"Now give me my earring!" Sting being the first to spring to her side. Hand placed out in anticipation for his prized feminine jewelry.

"Here," she scoffed, roughly placing the metal back into his palms for him to wear again. "Just don't break your neck from that heavy thing when your cat."

"Whatever," and coincidentally, he had turned back into a cat.

"Oh, no_. _I washed my hair after him_—_" Natsu was cut off as he shifted into a pink fur ball.

Shortly after was Siegrain.

"We'll discuss further about our situation later. You must be tired," Doranbolt concluded as if he knew he exactly when he was going to be the black, green-eyed kitten again. _Meow. _

"Princess," Laxus muttered, mocking her with a deep bow and an amused smirk before turning into a golden cat. That was when Lucy _knew _he had caught her ogling. No_—__not ogling! _She refused to think she was ogling over _Laxus Dreyar. _

"My hair is also drying, Lucy," Rogue concurred as he sat down onto the bed next to her. Unnoticeably, she inched away. "I won't bother you any longer. So I all not soak my hair. You look tired anyways."

He placed a cold hand on her knee that then became a purplish paw. Without conscious, Lucy took the advantage of placing him on her lap, petting the back side of it's slick fur. In what was maybe jealousy, the other cats licked her toes and rubbed their fur against her shins.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh, Bunny-girl?" She had forgotten Gajeel was also here. Longer hair meant a longer drying time... Sighing, he had taken a spot next to her on the bed as well. Raising an eyebrow at him, Lucy watched as he laid back, arms behind his head, stretching his bare torso_—_that seemed never ending_—_eyes trailing down his toned abs to the deep V that lead to... _Oh Mavis, Lucy! You aren't ogling, you're... For pete's sake, Mavis help her. _

"What?" Gajeel asked oblivious. "Don't stare at me like that. Makes me uncomfortable."

"Sorry..." Lucy murmured in a hushed whisper as she quickly snapped her neck back to the kitten in her lap. A furious blush now heating her cheeks. _Two out seven men caught you ogling, Lucy. What's your problem? _

"Hey," Gajeel grumbled, trying to catch her attention.

"What?" She declined the action of looking at him again.

"I'm going to be stuck with you for awhile, huh?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and gave a small giggle. "Why? Is it that bad?"

"For you... I guess. There's seven guys in here with _you._"

Finally, Lucy looked over her shoulder. Gajeel was staring at the ceiling. She gave it a try to lay back beside him, to look up at what interested him. She felt his breathing hitch for a second. But go back in another.

"What's wrong with _me?" _Lucy asked, staring at the plain paint on the ceiling. The purple cat was now laying on her stomach, no movement as she continued to stroke it softly.

"_Nothing. _You're a _girl. _We're all guys. Sooner or later, someone is going to get a little_—__"_

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"It could happen you know. But don't worry."

"I can take care of myself, though."

"Unless _you're _the one who gets out of hand. Not to sound weird or anything, we are all tempting."

"The last thing I would want to do is _that. _I just need to get you guys out of here."

Lucy grunted as she sat back up, careful not to wake the sleeping cat in her lap. Gajeel soon did the same thing.

"Well, one or another. I won't let them touch ya. I feel bad that you have to watch all of us already."

"Did you say you felt bad for _me_?" She gave a baffled expression, ignoring the fact he offered subliminal protection.

"Don't push it. Just get some rest," he placed a heavy hand onto her head. Giving her hair a small ruffle. "I'm counting on you, Bunny-Girl."

Then his silhouette turned into a grey cat.

o0o0o0o0o

The feeling of deja vu came over her as she awoke to the sounds of a running faucet. Scratching her hazy eyes with her knuckles, Lucy scanned the room of the missing cat. Grey, purple, pink huddled at the feet of her bed sound asleep. Gold on the arm chair. Blue and black atop her table. _White, _it just had to be Sting.

Looking at the curtained window, the sun had already been beaming on the fabric. _How long__—_

"Oh, you're awake," Sting, tall and clad in a towel walked over to her bed. Careful not to step on the three cats at the foot of it. "Do you mind?"

Lucy blinked then realized he had meant if he was allowed to sit on the bed. "By all means, do so. Two guys have already did."

He grunted as he lightly shoved her body towards the wall. The man had just slipped into the covers.

"What the_—What _do you think you're doing?" She asked while shoving him in a futile attempt to kick him out of her bed.

"Shh! You'll wake them," Sting whispered as he sunk deeper into the blankets. With a relaxed sigh, he continued. "You said I could."

"I meant _sit, _not lay inside with me," she hissed lowly, still trying to push him off.

"Give it up, you don't want them to wake up and see, do you? Plus my neck is aching from sleeping so weird on that hard chair."

"This is exactly what Gajeel warned me about it last night," giving up, she forced herself closer to the wall. Making no contact as possible with the half-naked man.

"Ugh, Gajeel. I hate that guy," Sting came closer and to Lucy's dismay, inhaled rather too deeply. "You reek."

"Excuse me?" She laid on her side, facing him as he stared up at the ceiling_—_hair wet and everything_—_mocking the way Gajeel laid with his hands behind his head. His elbows nearly touching her nose. Weirdly, it reminded her of how Natsu would usually sneak in bed with her as well. But the thought quickly dissolved as she reminded herself she hadn't taken a shower ever since she returned.

"You reek _of _Gajeel," he sniffed her again.

"And? I don't smell bad," she hid her face besides her eyes from him.

"Rusted metal? Yea, sure," an arm swiftly dug under her body. Before she knew it she was in the arms of Sting Eucliffe.

"What are you_—_Stop! Don't touch me!" With exerting force, Lucy found her pushing rather useless against him. She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled deeply.

"It's okay, I'll rid of the smell," he placed his chin on the top of her crown. _Weirdly, _again, the unnoticed tenseness of her muscles, that was there all night, came to a sudden ease as she went limp against his hard, yet comforting, chest. "Go ahead, sniff me. I smell like cinnamon."

Laughing lowly, Lucy still tried to refuse the easiness of the atmosphere between them. "I guess it's pester Lucy day, right? And cinnamon?" She barely knew the guy.

"Yea, _cinnamon."_

Huffing a small amount of air, Lucy managed to distant herself a bit more. His arms no longer trying to force her.

"No worries blondie, I didn't wet my hair as much," she could see his half smirk. "This doesn't mean anything anyways. You just smelt really _weird." _

"Whatever," finally escaping, she retreated back against the wall. Where he could see his full profile. The lazy smile of his did look strangely enough like cat lips. Along with his tiny nose that would have looked teasingly _adorable _if she drew a black dot on.

"I'm serious, you're ugly anyways," and as if he knew she was going to throw a punch at him, he quickly jumped out of the bed. Gracefully, he turned back into a white kitten on top of towel, marching away to underneath the dining table.

Yup, _definitely a living hell. _

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! Chapter 2. And no, I don't think it's too soon to add just a little fluff. What's the fun of romance and little bit of throwing you guys off for the pairings? Hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Fluffy

**Pairings: **?

**Summary: **Dragon Slayers, a couple of council members, and Lucy Heartfilia. A litter of cats and magic. Just when she thought there was nothing wrong with bringing in the abandoned bundle of kitties, there were two very naked men in her bathtub.

* * *

_"It's not fun being naked." __— Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

And for some weird reason—not that the fact of cats turning into naked men had to do anything—Lucy still wanted to believe she was dreaming. The belief always happened to appear whenever she would wake up, whether it was from fainting or a simple hours of sleep. It was preposterous and _silly, _a major immeasurable amount of silly.

"Stop it," a small, husky, grumble erupted from her as she tried to kick away the ticklish feeling at her foot. It was soft, but wet and rough as it slipped in between her toes and heels. Occasionally it even nibbled whenever she would groan in protest. Never was she a fan of someone touching her feet, especially after the _awkwardly _soothing foot rub Loke had given her. _Never. _

"I said stooooooop," she complained, drawing out her 'o's while trying her best not to chuckle. The unwanted laughter was something she despised from the invading touch they called _tickling. _It was so annoying—

The intruder of her personal space then popped her bubble. What seemed like a furry ball was now slipping in between her legs, raising the fabric of her pajama pants in the process.

With quick dexterity and instinct, Lucy flipped over, careless of whatever was inside her sheets, and pulled the blanket to expose a small gold cat.

Right, reality, not a dream.

Laxus-kitten purred innocently, sitting in between her stretched legs. She scowled and vigorously rubbed her right eye. If the creatures weren't so darn cute, then maybe she would have literally kicked the animal out of her bed. But knowing herself, it was hopeless to even try. The gold cat with blue eyes was just so _pretty, _despite it being Laxus, she was in love with its sleek fur and mischievous cat eyes. It was hard to get through her head, that the intimidating guild member of Fairy Tail, S-Class Mage, Laxus Dreyar, was the prettiest of cats she had ever seen.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, still trying to keep her façade of _i'm not affected by your cuteness _on.

The gold cat yawned then short after licked his lips. His tailed gracefully swished, back and forth behind him as he sat quietly, eyes blinking once. She continued to fight the urge to squeeze him, to appease her need of growing affection towards something so _cute. _

Then it meowed softly.

"Aww," it came out muffled as she tried to shut herself up. But she failed miserably as the golden kitten was now being suffocated in her hugging arms. Surely, without a doubt, she was going to hear this from him. Or in a subliminal manner with cocky grins and teasing lines. _What the heck, _he couldn't do anything about it when he was a cat. Might as well indulge it... or deprive him of baths so he was unable to do those things...

"Miss Heartfilia," the voice quickly broke her from her sketchy trance.

Turning her head and halting the cradling of Laxus' kitten form, Lucy looked up at a shirtless man. Doranbolt stood, towel dipping dangerously low as he tried to catch her attention. Unaware, attention fully caught. She nodded slowly in acknowledgment.

This was reality for her.

"I assumed you slept well."

She raised an eyebrow at his concern. "Yes, why?"

"Well, it's nearly afternoon. Not to be rude or anything, we are quite hungry. I was thinking that—"

"IT'S AFTERNOON?!" She yelled, making Laxus-kitten jump out of her hands and give a kittenish glare.

"Yes, but I was thinking that—"

Quickly, Lucy pushed aside the blankets and brushed passed Doranbolt. She hurried to her closet, careful not to step on all the other cats trailing after her feet. Shoving the felines _softly _with one foot, she grabbed any type of clothing suitable for a small visit to the guild. Her schedule was already messed up. Wake up in the morning, shower, get dressed, breakfast at guild, then maybe a job with Natsu. Except that Natsu was now a prisoner in her own apartment... What was she supposed to do now? What if they asked her about Natsu and Gajeel? Or Laxus? _No, _she could say they were still out together. And she highly doubted that anyone would ask her about Laxus. But what if they did?

Groaning out loud at her predicament that possibly couldn't get any worse, Lucy trekked into the bathroom. Praying silently that she could at least get a peaceful shower.

She bit her lip unconsciously as she turned the faucet of the shower head. Maybe she could skip the shower and just run to the guild? Someone from the guild would at least have the common sense to think something was off a little. Isn't the absence of herself at the guild a little suspicious? Unless Erza hasn't been yet, then she would have an excuse.

"I was looking for Erza," Lucy said out loud as she stripped down to nothing and entered the steamy curtains. _No, _because then she would have looked and waited at the guild first.

While scrubbing the suds and soap down her slender legs, she cursed incoherently. She'd just have to wing it, better yet, pretend that nothing had happened. It was obvious anyway that she had to do that. That wasn't even the main concern. Finding Freed was her objective. The rune user would surely be able to aid her—them in this situation.

Running her shampoo covered fingers in her scalp, the water all of a sudden became very cold. It made Lucy hitch a breath and shiver, but being too caught up in her thoughts, she paid no heed to the familiar aura that pulsated cooly, regardless of the humid air.

"Miss Heartfilia," there was that damned _Miss Heartfilia. _Lucy was more appropriate and less offending to her. Adding a _Miss _and using her last name was too formal and it made her feel—

Realization then settled discomfortingly in her stomach and in her slow mind. She had to blink and wait for the water to wash her hair free of bubbles until she turned around. To a sight not so appealing for her at the moment. Especially since he covered his dangling bits too late for her to know he was having a budding erection right _in front _of her.

Sighing into a fitful cycle of many deep breaths, Lucy managed to hide herself with the shower curtains. The slippery fabric only continued to make her form more flattering while outlining her curves, but as long as her woman parts were neatly put away. She counted in her head, saving her breath as she closed her eyes. This guy was completely _dense, _or he was just being an ass by pretending he didn't know what a vagina was.

With furrowed eyebrows and her lungs working properly again, Lucy did not falter to scream: "GET OUT!"

When he slowly complied, carefully inching out of the bathtub, and still covering his now _not _dangling bits. Lucy was more than happy to kick him out herself.

o0o0o0o0o

Dried up and dressed, Lucy managed to frown at herself in the mirror. Not that her appearance was disappointing, it was the skin tinged red on her face she could not dispose. She was blushing madly, not in a flattering way a girl would do when complimented. But blushing in embarrassment from the previous episode. She has seen a naked man before, thanks to Gray and his superfluous stripping habit. But she had never witnessed a man gain an erection in front of her.

Did she not close the door?

Scoffing out loud and giving her wet hair another brush with her fingers, she finally decided to face the stupid cats that brought karma.

The door creaked loudly, regardless of the fact she wasn't trying to hide her entrance. Or was she?

To her appreciation, _all _men were present in their cat forms. She thanked her lucky stars out loud with a relieving sigh.

But she did not falter to glare openly at the black cat who was now being pounced by a grey one. And she swore she could hear little kitten laughs from the golden Laxus-kitten as she scooped up Siegrain's cat persona.

Quickly she sauntered into the bathroom once, blue kitten in hand as she dumped him into the tub she filled after her bath. The blonde closed the door behind her, fear of anymore human transformations taking place when one was only needed.

She never got used to the glittering scene of the men anatomy taking place in mere seconds before her eyes. The blue outlined, man silhouette was appealing in some way before a nude man appeared, open legged, head resting on the blunt edge of the tub, and body sprawled out awkwardly in front of her. Unfazed from the boldness of his slender form, Lucy sat on her shins, hands gripping the side of the tub, eyeing him.

Siegrain only cocked an eyebrow, not bothering to move or hide his modesty as she began to spoke.

"I'm going to find Freed at the guild today. I thought I'd tell you before I left."

The blue-haired man moved, sitting up right while sloshing waters hit his legs. This time covering his manhood.

"It's useless, Lucy. Lahar is more advanced than this _Freed _you speak of."

"Don't underestimate him. I'll bring him back here to see if he can reserve this Justu Shit-ki."

"_Justsu Shiki,_" he corrected with a mocking tone. "As much as your willingness to help is _radiating _and appealing. I'm telling you, it won't work."

Avoiding his ignorance, she got up, reaching over to his side to drain the water from the tub. "Don't touch my stuff. Don't wet the others. I'll be back soon."

"Bye-Bye." Siegrain echoed while she departed, leaving him in the bathroom.

o0o0o0o0o

The familiar ruckus of the guild scuttled a wave of ease over her as she entered the hall. Avoiding every chair being thrown in her direction, unintentionally of course, she made her way towards the bar safely without a scratch this time. She plopped herself onto the bar stool, watching the back of Mirajane's physique waddling to appease everyone's order.

The blonde female looked around the guild, the absence of certain _members _were noticeable but no one seemed to pay a heed. Regular brawls, horribly synched drunk singing, and awful hangovers in every corner were at its place. No body missing their mark at all. Surely, they wouldn't notice that she was hiding something at all. She couldn't be that clear.

"Lucy!"

She flinched, quickly turning in her seat to face an awestricken Mirajane whose façade changed into a worried one. Akin to a mother, the white-haired mage's senses were never wrong... most of the time. She would never guess that she had seven naked men in her apartment. Would she?

Going into a relaxed plight, Lucy coaxed her facial muscles into a warming smile of greeting.

"You look tired. I bet going on that job with Erza was tough," she set a beer mug down, grabbing a tall glass instead. "Did she work you out?"

She only nodded in a futile attempt to act weary. The request _was _tiresome, but it wasn't the thing sitting on her shoulders. Rather seven little kittens cursed with turning into glorious, destructive, naked men... Did she just think glorious? Yup, very tired.

"I can tell. You came rather late. I was upset, Lucy," the Takeover Mage faked a frown while she threw some things into a blender. "I was excited to see you this morning. I had your regular out only to see it go to waste. You made me eat it!"

Shaking her head at the older woman, the blonde couldn't help but laugh at her silly antic. The fake charade of acting tired working plenty beneficial without having to say a word at all. The fear of slipping and telling the whole story into a large process of venting was always a problem in the relationship she had with the elder sister Strauss. Not today though, definitely not today. Yet, there was always the issue of what she would think if she asked for Freed. After all, the cupid was bound to have a lover of her own.

"But I see why you like that stuff. The morning smoothie really packs a punch," The mother figure closed the lid of the mixing machine. She clicked the button, one hand on top to keep it stable while the other stayed on a curvaceous hip.

The sound of the blender blocked the loud cheering from behind her. It was low and quiet, almost enough to keep her from listening to herself think. But the annoying sound of it still kept her faltering to do so.

After a short while, the blending ceased. The Spirit Mage watched as the elder women poured a thick substance of pink into the tall glass. She stuck a matching straw into it and slid the drink towards Lucy's hands who fumbled to catch it. Successfully, there was no spillage, only a nervous wreck with her digits as she grabbed the straw, drinking and humming in thankfulness.

The white-haired lady rested her chin in the palm of her hands. She batted her eyelashes in a languid manner as she stared directly into Lucy, as if trying to read right passed her. Which in Lucy's defense, scared her while she nervously tongued the straw.

"So, Lucy. What are you going to do today?"

The blond gulped quietly. "Uh, nothing really. Just decided to pay a visit to the guild to keep _some _people from worrying. Uhh, Erza didn't pass by did she?"

She nodded. "She already gave me a debrief on the mission."

To keep her cool and to cover up her discrete scheming, the blonde asked: "Has Natsu come back already?"

Like a light bulb, the Strauss' face quickly lit up with amusement and surprise.

"Aha! I knew it was Natsu! Why did you not tell me any sooner? Oh this is so exciting!"

Lucy gave a sheepish smile. She'd rather have this than have her find out about the seven naked men stowed away in the confines of her domain. Oh the embarrassment and assumptions that would bring up.

From the slack smile and nervous laughter, she must have been able to tell right off the bat that: "Oh, I'm wrong aren't I? Then who is it?"

"Nobody, Mira. Nobody. I was just wondering when, so I can get back to the usual grind," she licked her finger then started tracing the rim of her glass. More like seven somebodies.

"When are you going to let me set you up? I have this really cute waiter in mind... He reads books and everything," she continued to list the strangers traits while counting them out on her fingers. But Lucy paid no attention at this as she shrugged her off. It was normal to hear this and with no doubt it was the same waiter she described every day, an act to stray away from setting her up with other guild mates.

To quickly avoid the subject, she found that she made it even worse when she asked: "Do you know where Laxus is?"

"Laxus?" The elder woman raised a perfect eyebrow while giving Lucy a mischievous knowing look. Except it wasn't like that... Sort of. She just needed a distraction to throw her off a little, of course she knew were Laxus was. In her room. With several other men. Just a little something to direct her to Freed. And that she wasn't hiding anything. Though she was afraid she had created something a lot more risky.

She nodded.

"Well, he's out on a request with his team," Mirajane slowly approached her from behind the bar. She leaned over, giving a sly grin. "Why?"

"I was just wondering... So that means with Freed... And the others?"

She hummed lightly, "With the whole Thunder God Tribe. They won't be back until next week according the flier, if you're _wondering." _Oh yea, she got herself into something a lot worse. But on the more important note, Freed wouldn't return until next week! The cursed Laxus-kitten couldn't have at least told her?

With a slick wink and small purr, the white-haired woman distanced herself. She tucked her hair behind her ear, returning to her sink duties by grabbing a rag and a random beer mug. "So, Laxus, huh?"

"It's not like that." Almost.

"Then what's it like?"

"The guild just seemed empty."

"Ahuh... Not like their presence really made a difference. They're so quiet."

Lucy scoffed, more like snorted out loud. Oh the irony.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think I should head out now."

The coy smile on Mira's face fazed into a small frown, but she nodded her head in approval.

Spinning herself around on the bar stool, the blonde jumped out of the seat. After a couple steps towards the exit, Mirajane had shouted out loud: "Can never keep men waiting."

Lucy flinched, stopping in her trek, and then turned around to face the elder women again. "Excuse me?"

"For the man your in such a rush for, right?"

Blinking once, twice, the Spirit Mage finally processed what she was trying to say. She rose her hands in defeat and playfully retorted: "Caught me."

Her sense were never wrong... most of the time.

o0o0o0o0o

With a disgruntled groan, Lucy made her way through the market. The bustling streets and stands were not exactly her kind of thing at the moment. What she wanted was to be buried in her bed with all of her blankets and pillows and just sink into a heavy slumber without acknowledging the existence of the seven felines. It sounded doable, if only there was no water supply in her apartment so they wouldn't come to bug her about things. Like being hungry. For the person she was, she thankfully remembered Doranbolt—goose bumps noticeable and images that cannot be unseen—mentioning the kittens' starving.

Softly pushing her way through the crowd, the blonde finally made it to a satisfactory food stand. One without such a long line to be exact.

"Well if it isn't a Fairy Tail member," the vendor propped his glasses. "And a lovely one at that. What can I help you with today, ma'am?"

Without making eye contact, she busied herself looking at the products for display. "How much for a pound of fish?"

o0o0o0o0o

With a couple pounds of fish and chicken, along with some assorted fruits and other grocery goods, Lucy was once again found in front of her apartment. She scowled at the closed door, knowing what awaited her was akin to the biggest problems of the world. The apartment was already small as it was, adding seven large men just made it all the tinier. But she could not bring herself to believe it, despite one of them hugging her in her bed, invading her in the morning, intruding her shower, and not bothering to cover up the nakedness, it still would not settle in. Then again... Maybe if she opened the door slowly, they would be gone. And it was all just a figment of her imagination.

Erza hitting her hard on the head during the mission surely affected her tons if this was really happening.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy slid the key into the hole with proper ease. It clicked as she turned it then made a soundless creak as she pushed it open.

But something stopped her, the small creak barely giving a scene as their distinct chatter was now so was the slamming of her drawers.

"Man, you wouldn't think these sweats would fit me. Would they?" It was Sting rummaging through her clothes. Right, she had to get them clothes. There was no way she was going to get used to them naked, other than Gray, it was exceptional for Gray in some odd universe. Virgo would do just the job.

There was a flipping of paper and sudden realization that they were also looking though her writing desk. The blonde slowly gripped onto the doorknob.

"No. She's smaller than you," Rogue possibly the one searching with him said. Where was Natsu to stop them?

"She writes," Doranbolt murmured.

"So she does," Siegrain responded and then flipped through a page once more. The bastard who was suppose to keep the felines dry was silently reading her book! She gripped the doorknob harder. Though she still could not bring herself to open it.

"What is this?"

Sting chuckled. "That, my friend. Is a _thong.__"_

Oh, Mavis have mercy, no... A man as himself wouldn't be so vulgar.

"Oh, I see it now. It looked like a hair band at first."

A hair band? Unconsciously, the blonde reached for her own bottom.

"As expected from a Fairy..." What did that have to do with a thong? "Hey, Ricegrain— How are you reading when you have access to this?"

The sound of snapping elastic, probably the thong being flung across the room, was heard.

"I don't think Miss Heartfilia would appreciate that," _no surprise, _Doranbolt had spoken.

"You can't be talking. _You _burst into her shower and showed poorly of what an erected penis looked like," Sting retorted and made a rather loud raspberry. "Pfft, _I don't think Miss Heartfilia would appreciate that. _My ass."_  
_

"It's Siegrain by the way," Siegrain gave a quiet snort before shutting the book. Which caught her attention more. If he laughed at where she left off or if he just wasn't interested in reading it. Either way, she still was going to pummel him over the head for reading her stuff. As well as not following direct orders.

"Whatever," Sting rejected. "Just come over here and try the thong on. It's blue."

"What does that have to do with me trying it on?"

"It matches your hair, duh."

"It's small though. I don't think my junk would fit in there."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bi—"

"Alrighty, all of you shut up before I show you what a real man's dingaling looks like."

Gajeel? Did he really just—he didn't. He just used dingaling.

"Dingaling? Just because you said that, it must be the size of those bolts in your head."

"Watch it before I put one in yours, Sparkle."

"Sparkle? Are you okay?"

"It makes sense. Because your the light—holy Dragon—"

"You guys are giving me a big headache," Laxus' voice rumbled through the apartment, reverberating towards the apartment door. "Just shut the hell up, will ya? If you idiots haven't noticed already, Lucy has been standing at the door listening."

With an audible gulp and sigh of relief—from someone finally stopping the chaos—the blonde opened the door, revealing herself and the bag of groceries. She gave a coy smile, watching the Dragon Slayers stare with wide-eyes. Yet, you'd expect a lot from a bunch of them with their keen eyesight and ability to sense others quicker than an average human. But, here, they stood amazed. Sting holding the said blue thong, Rogue with one hand in her dresser, Siegrain ready to whip off his towel along with Gajeel, and Doranbolt still towering her writing desk.

All the while, Laxus the only one helping her with the bag of goods, A.K.A. their breakfast/lunch/dinner.

"We knew that," Sting scoffed, putting the thong away like he hadn't been caught. "Just giving her a show."

The blonde female shrugged him off, quickly directing her attention and glare towards Laxus.

"You didn't tell me you guys were off an a mission when this happened."

The elder blonde shrugged, placing the bags onto the table and giving her a stoic face. "You didn't ask."

"You _knew _I was looking for him."

Soon the others came, crowding around the plastic bags.

"You didn't bathe me," he rose his shoulders then dropped them while scavenging the food with the others. She didn't relent in arguing though.

"Touché... BUT now I have to wait," she hissed and then slapped his hand that was traveling towards the Dango. "That's mine."

"Hey—share!" he took one. "They should return sooner. They'll report i'm missing."

The blonde female opened her mouth to say something but shut it. _Whatever. _He was right, they'll come sooner, flier finished or not. Then she'd be free of this tiresome burden. They were all like _children _to her. Big, grown, varied children... Who had no clothes or the right to leave her domain. Which saddened her... and meant more jewels going into food than she would usually buy.

While she stepped back to relish the sight of the men, tugging on their towels to keep them up with one hand and using the other to look for food, she couldn't help but feel a little _happy. _It was like a large family... with the loss of one member.

"Hey, where is Natsu."

With a stuffed mouth, Laxus walked up to her, force feeding a piece of pink Dango and patting her head.

She cocked an eyebrow, struggling to chew the large sticky ball.

After a couple chews and a swallow, he answered: "They locked him in the bathroom so he couldn't stop them."

It was then she noticed the chair tilted back, tucked underneath the doorknob of the bathroom to prevent it from opening.

* * *

**A/N: **I got carried away writing it. But it's fun doing so. 


End file.
